La raza maldita
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Universo alterno: La guerra está a punto de estallar y todo el mundo quiere las cabezas de los criminales Akatsuki y Taka. Hinata tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con ellos.
1. Pequeño ratón

**La raza maldita**

**Resumen**: Todo el mundo quería las cabezas del peligro Akatsuki y sus seguidores Taka. Y Hinata tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con ellos.

**Paring**: SasuHina y las que resulten.

**Advertencias:** muerte de varios personajes, gore, alguna que otra grosería, supongo que luego habrá lemmon. No me hago responsable de que después quieran odiarme xD

**Declaimer**: el tío Kishimoto los creó, pero en este fic Sasuke es de Hinata y Hinata de Sasuke. La trama es mía.

**1\. Pequeño ratón**

Hay tal egoísmo en el ser humano que esta especie es incapaz de actuar si no es por su propio bien.

¿Acaso es posible para el hombre no hacerlo?, ¿Cuántas vidas no se perdieron por intereses de otros?

El sol que brillaba débilmente sobre el pueblito era la única compañía de Hinata.

Hinata lo miraba con tranquilidad.

Ella amaba esos momentos de atardecer. Amaba sentirse viva con ellos. Amaba sentir la cercanía de la luna porque amaba sentir sus rayos acariciando su rostro...

Esa misma mañana, Hizashi Hyuuga el sublíder del clan, y su sobrina Hinata se habían instalado en una pequeña posada. Venían cansados después de acordar un jugoso trato con algunos comerciantes de Suna, a instalarse en esa posada buscando una seguridad que ya no existía entre los límites del País del Fuego y el País del Viento.

Hizashi ordenó que Hinata se instalara en una habitación del segundo piso, para que estuviera cómoda, y él pidió otra junto a la suya para cuidar a la adolescente.

En ese momento, Hinata estaba observando la puesta del sol a través de la ventana de su habitación, mientras esperaba que un mozo le llevara la tina de baño para poder asearse a gusto.

Estaba contenta de poder volver a casa después de un viaje muy fatigoso. No es que no le hubiera gustado haber estado en Suna; de hecho, se había llevado muy bien con Sabaku no Kankuro el primogénito del Yondaime Kazekage, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Gaara o de Temari (los otros hijos del mandatario), a los que apenas había visto. Pero ya extrañaba su hogar en Konoha.

Hinata agradecía que su tío pidiera que ella viajara con él mientras él negociaba con los Sabaku no, porque quería que ella se distrajera paseando por la bella villa Suna. Aunque ella no podía dejar de preguntarse... ¿Por qué su tío no había llevado con él a su hijo Neji? Si el chico era más fuerte y listo para los negocios que Hinata. Bueno, eso era lo que ella sabía, casi nunca lo veía ya que Neji estaba entrenando en otra aldea del País del Fuego, pero era él quien tenía que estar con su padre, ¿no?

...

Esa misma tarde, el señor Hyuuga y un mozo estaban caminando por el jardín de la posada. El hombre se veía muy tranquilo, aunque las venas que estaban alrededor de sus ojos pupiblancos estaban muy marcadas. Tenía activada su técnica de línea sucesoria, el Byakugan.

El clima de aquel crepúsculo le provocaban pequeños escalofríos que no le presagiaban nada nuevo, lo cual le preocupaba. Se veía que la luna estaba a punto de salir de detrás de las nubes, cosa inquietante para alguien como él, miembro de un país aunque poderoso, inestable. Muy inestable y con potenciales enemigos.

En ese momento él era de los pocos que conocía la existencia de la organización criminal Akatsuki, cuyos miembros eran desconocidos. Pero peligrosos.

Se decía que ellos atacaban a sus enemigos por la noche, justo cuando la luna brillaba. No importaban los niños, no importaban las mujeres, no importaban los ancianos, no importaban los enfermos. Akatsuki arrasaba con todos ellos, procurando no dejar sobrevivientes, exponiendo los cadáveres ensangrentados a los rayos de la luna* para desconocidos ritos tenebrosos.

Por un momento Hizashi Hyuuga pensó en su hijo, Neji, y sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho. Una presión llena de miedo e inseguridad por el bienestar de su chico...

De pronto el hombre parpadeó y se giró rápidamente hacia el mozo.

―Dile a Hinata-sama que se esconda y me espere.

― ¿Pasa algo...?

―Hay intrusos. ¡Vete ya!

El chico se asustó y no tardó en obedecer.

― ¿Cómo, hay ladrones?―preguntó Hinata con miedo cuando el mozo la encontró en su habitación.

―Creo, señorita, pero por favor, escóndase.

Y Hinata lo hizo. Ella nunca había combatido y por eso tenía miedo de gente como simples ladrones.

Se escondió como los pequeños ratones lo hacen de los feroces gatos. Cuan perrito que fue apaleado por su amo, Hinata se refugió en el sótano oculto de la posada.

Con el miedo amenazando con salirse de su pecho, la joven escuchó el ruido de la batalla en los terrenos de la posada, y deseó que su tío derrotara a los ladrones y que volviera por ella.

Pero Hizashi Hyuuga nunca regresó. No vivo.

…

― "Hebi"... es un nombre estúpido para un equipo, un.

―No subestimes a los mocosos de Hebi. Fueron los mejores estudiantes de Orochimaru... hasta que ellos mismos lo mataron, claro.

Dos personas encapuchadas corrían sobre los árboles con la misma facilidad de un gimnasta profesional. Al parecer perseguían algo.

― ¿A cuántos mocosos debemos de reunir para completar a Taka, un?

―Diez. Si atrapamos a los chicos de Hebi, sólo faltarán seis.

― ¿Y dices que uno de estos Hebi es el hermanito de Itachi Uchiha, un?

―¿Y qué?

―Será gracioso ver a un Itachibi, un... ¡Hola, mocosos!

Los dos hombres se detuvieron de pronto. Al parecer habían encontrado su objetivo.

.

..

…

**¡Hola!**

***El punto es que Akatsuki significa Amanecer o Luna roja.**

****Itachi versión niño.**

**Sí, ya sé que debería de estar subiendo un capítulo de Webeando online, ¡no me pude resistir!**

**Pero de ustedes depende que el fic continúe. Este es un cap. de prueba, si veo que lo reciben bien, continúo y si no, pues no.**

**Mata ne :)**


	2. Deshonra del clan Hyuuga

**_1\. La deshonra del clan Hyuuga_**

Dos años después...

Hinata lucía un elegante y sencillo kimono azul digno de la ocasión.

Estaba decidida, ese iba a ser el tercer día más feliz de su vida. El primero sería el lejano día en el que tuviera a su primer hijo (no, no estaba embarazada) y el segundo día sería cuando se casara.

Qué alegría, el día de su boda estaba más cerca porque esa misma noche Naruto Namikaze pediría la mano de Hinata ante toda su familia y amigos.

Hinata estaba tan ilusionada con la boda... Casi sentía que su corazón se salía de sólo imaginarse a sí misma ante el altar, junto al amor de su vida.

_Naruto-kun._

―Supongo que estás feliz, ¿no?―la voz de la pequeña Hanabi Hyuuga se escuchó antes de aparecer en la habitación de Hinata―. Una boda-alianza es lo único para lo que le sirves al clan.

Hinata cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué su hermanita la hería con sus palabras? Parecía que su único propósito era machacar la poca dignidad de Hinata.

―Estoy feliz porque amo a Naruto-kun―replicó lentamente.

Hanabi entró y la miró fijamente. Aunque ambas eran hermanas, había una gran diferencia entre ambas chicas. Hanabi era una adolescente de diecisiete años de largo cabello castaño oscuro; su piel era ligeramente morena y suave y las facciones de su rostro aún eran un poco redondas, pero sus pómulos sobresalían; su estatura no pasaba de un metro y medio. Hinata era una joven de diecinueve años de piel blanca y largo cabello azul oscuro; sus facciones estaban más marcadas; era diez centímetros más grande que su hermana. Sin embargo, ambas tenían un par de grandes ojos con iris y pupila blanca.

Hanabi, moviéndose con porte elegante, tomó un prendedor del mueble de Hinata y se lo probó a su hermana por encima del pelo.

―Amor unilateral, porque a Naruto-san se le resbalan los ojos cuando ve a la enfermera del pueblo, esa de cabello rosado―comentó Hanabi.

Hinata se tensó, sin abrir los ojos.

―N-no creo que sea cierto―musitó.

Hanabi sonrió.

―Este prendedor es el que se te ve menos feo― cambió de tema―. Por cierto, no debiste haber invitado a los Uchiha ―añadió con frialdad―. A mi papá y a mí no nos hizo gracia.

Hinata no respondió, ya que había sido Naruto el que los había invitado.

―No valía la pena invitarlos a burlarse del clan Hyuuga―dijo Hanabi con voz inexpresiva.

― ¿Burlarse?

Hanabi alzó una ceja.

― Naruto-san tendría que amarte para querer casarse contigo―respondió mordazmente―. Pero como no te ama, apuesto cien millones de yenes a que los Uchiha se burlarán de la cara de castigado que tendrá Naruto durante la ceremonia.

Hanabi se fue antes de terminar de hablar y dejar a una Hinata petrificada.

...

Esa tarde había mucha actividad en el jardín de la casona de la familia principal del clan Hyuuga.

Alejada de la ciudad y única en diez kilómetros a la redonda, la casa Hyuuga era una tradicional mansión blanca con bordes color café, que tenía varios pisos de altura. Era sencilla y elegante, justamente como la personalidad del clan Hyuuga. El jardín era muy espacioso, bordeado circularmente por una vieja y gruesa barda que rodeaba la mansión Hyuuga.

Casi todos los sirvientes estaban revoloteando en el jardín, tratando de adornarlo con ramilletes de flores. En un momento, un pequeño alboroto se armó en el portón de entrada del jardín.

Hanabi Hyuuga, quien estaba saliendo de la casa, lo vio y luego echó a correr.

― ¡Neji-niisan volviste!

De una carroza acababa de bajarse un muchacho alto y de largo cabello castaño. Las pupilas e iris de sus ojos eran blancos. Estaba vestido con un pantalón y unas sandalias de batalla, su camisa era blanca y tenía puesto un fajín en el estómago; en su frente tenía una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha. El muchacho, que probablemente no pasaba de los veinte años, sonrió al ver a Hanabi.

Hacía dos años que ese chico no veía a su familia desde el funeral de su padre, dos años que el chico había pasado entrenando para Konoha como uno de los pocos ninjas que tenía la villa a su servicio; el Ninshuu era algo que sólo practicaban pocas personas en un lugar que sólo los ninjas y el Hokage conocían.

―Hanabi-sama―hizo una respetuosa reverencia. La chica sonrió, complacida.― Cuánto tiempo sin verla.

― Dos años. ¿Cómo te ha ido, primo?―preguntó Hanabi mientras los dos se encaminaban al interior de la casa mientras los sirvientes se encargaban del equipaje de Neji―. Me han dicho que el entrenamiento de los ninjas es muy pesado.

―Lo es.

Hanabi se acercó a su primo y se agachó con discreción, lo cual no servía porque él era mucho más alto que ella.

― ¿Es cierto que va a estallar la guerra con Sunagakure?―preguntó en un susurró.

Neji miró de reojo a su prima.

―Sólo soy un ninja, no puedo asegurar nada―declaró sin inmutarse.

―Eres un cubito de hielo―se quejó Hanabi haciendo un puchero.

A Neji se le escapó una sonrisa. Los dos Hyuuga habían entrado en el recibidor de la mansión, pero antes se habían quitado las sandalias como de costumbre. Al entrar el chico casi chocó con una sirvienta que iba corriendo cargando con varias mantas dobladas.

― Ten más cuidado―la regañó Hanabi mientras la muchacha hacía varias reverencias y huía asustada. ―Estos preparativos me están volviendo loca―añadió con fastidio―, me alegraré cuando terminen.

―Por cierto, el anuncio del compromiso es hoy y la boda será en dos semanas, ¿puedo saber cuál es la prisa?

―Hinata lo quiso, creo que tiene miedo de que el novio se retracte―Hanabi se encogió de hombros―. Mi padre no se negó.

El recién llegado pasó un rato platicando con Hanabi, poniéndose al tanto el uno al otro sobre lo que había pasado en dos años. Después Neji decidió ir a visitar a su querida prima Hinata. En el camino, encontró la puerta de entrada al pasillo privado que llevaba a la biblioteca y al estudio del cabecilla de la familia y pensó que mejor sería más apropiado saludar primero a su tío. Cuando iba a doblar la esquina para entrar en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió y Neji se topó con alguien que venía de la oficina o de la biblioteca.

Era un jovencito, un adolescente que aún conservaba sus facciones de niño; portaba la blanca ropa de la servidumbre de la casa. Su cabello y ojos eran negros, pero su piel era muy pálida y sus facciones tan delicadas que podría hacerse pasar por una chica con facilidad, pero Neji sabía que era un _él_.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento y se miraron de reojo, como si con ese contacto estuvieran pasándose información confidencial e importante. Luego de un segundo, continuaron con su camino en rumbos diferentes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Neji cerró la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado y avanzó sin hacer ruido. Una vez que estuvo frente al despacho de su tío, aguardó afuera y activó su técnica de línea sucesoria por unos segundos. Vio que en el despacho estaban dos hombres maduros: uno de cabello castaño y ojos blancos y el otro de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Neji desactivó su byakugan y aguzó el oído.

― ¿Cuántas fueron esta vez, Yamanaka?―preguntó una voz calmada en el interior del despacho. Ese era el tío de Neji.

El hombre que estaba detrás del líder, el rubio y de aspecto cansado, carraspeó.

―Diez carrozas: cinco completamente cargadas con arroz, tres con especias y dos con oro―respondió Inoichi Yamanaka―. Creemos que los asaltantes fueron de Sunagakure. Con usted, ya son cinco los comerciantes de Konoha que pierden mercancía importante en este mes.

―Necesitamos abastecernos con muchos suministros―dijo el líder del clan Hyuuga, con un poco de preocupación.

―Usted también cree que la guerra entre Konoha y Suna se acerca―no fue una pregunta.

―Me temo que Suna no actúa por voluntad propia―replicó el líder con gravedad―. Hay fuertes sospechas de que Iwagakure está manipulándola para que le arme una guerra a Konoha.

―No entiendo. Suna es una aldea independiente, Iwagakure no tiene por qué manipularla.

El líder no replicó, pero Neji sabía que el líder estaba guardando sus opiniones para sí. Desde que dos años atrás unos asaltantes habían asesinado a su hermano gemelo, el padre de Neji, en la frontera entre Suna y Konoha, el líder del clan Hyuuga había estado muy al pendiente de lo que ocurría entre ambos países; por desgracia, ese asesinato había sido el primero de muchos en la frontera, de los que nadie había podido descubrir los culpables, pero Konoha culpaba a Suna y Suna a Konoha respectivamente.

―Supongo que por eso están apresurando la boda de Hinata-sama―comentó Inoichi Yamanaka―, usted necesita asegurar el futuro de su hija casándola con un hombre que pueda protegerla a ella y a sus intereses durante la guerra.

―Eso no le incumbe―zanjó el líder del clan.

Entonces Neji decidió entrar.

―Tío, ya estoy aquí―anunció, ignorando al hombre rubio que estaba delante de su tío.

El líder del clan parpadeó, sorprendido de ver a su único sobrino luego de dos años de no tenerlo cerca; después asintió sin sonreír.

―Gracias a Kami-sama que estás bien―agradeció sin levantarse―. ¿Cuánto tiempo de permiso te dio Hokage-sama?

Neji se sentó junto al hombre del clan Yamanaka.

―Un mes―contestó―. No niego que me sorprendió la noticia de la boda, pero me alegro―musitó dirigiéndose levemente al señor Yamanaka―, porque parece que Hinata ama a su prometido, siempre lo ha hecho.

―Mi sobrino―le dijo el líder al señor Yamanaka― es uno de los pocos jóvenes de Konoha que están entrenando Ninshuu con el Hokage.

―Felicidades―el hombre sonrió―. Sé que es muy difícil ser seleccionado para estudiar el Ninshuu. A los sabios de Konoha les gusta decir que las guerras de hace cientos de años solían ser batallas entre shinobis puros y no como ahora, que el ejército está engrosado por campesinos y hombres que no saben cómo usar un arma.

―Las técnicas ninjas son muy complejas como para que los hombres comunes las puedas aprender―reconoció Neji con educación―. Pero usted no tiene problemas con eso, ¿verdad? Usted fue un ninja.

―Uno nuca deja de ser un ninja―declaró el hombre con orgullo―, pero tuve que dejar el servicio después de que mi hija Ino naciera.

Neji asintió por educación. Sabía que el servicio ninja absorbía demasiado tiempo, seguramente el hombre Yamanaka había preferido estar junto a su niña que arriesgar su vida en las misiones sin poder verla crecer. Neji no apreciaba este modo de pensar, pero no quería parecer maleducado.

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta del pasillo se abrió y después alguien tocó la puerta.

―Hyuuga-sama, la señorita Uchiha Demiyah quiere verlo―dijo una muchacha de la servidumbre. Los Hyuuga se extrañaron―. ¿Le digo que pase ahora?

―Sí, sí.

―Yo me retiro―dijo Neji, ocultando su prisa. No quería encontrarse con ningún Uchiha.

Neji logró salir antes de encontrarse con algún Uchiha.

Su comportamiento tenía una razón. Los clanes Hyuuga y Uchiha se habían caracterizado por ser los más poderosos de Konoha, incluso del País del Fuego y no era de extrañarse que siendo los dos fuertes y orgullosos de sus linajes, tuvieran roces. Por eso Neji evitaba el contacto con ellos, porque poner a un Hyuuga y a un Uchiha en el mismo lugar era como tratar de unir dos imanes con la misma carga.

Los Hyuuga eran una familia muy antigua, que poseía en el País del Fuego territorios de siembra de arroz que exportaba a otros países; también tenían un par de minas que producían oro. Eso les había dado una gran fortuna que estaba entre las principales del país. Además, el distintivo de la familia eran sus grandes ojos con iris y pupilas blancas. Pocos sabían que ese era el signo de los poseedores de la técnica de línea sucesoria Byakugan. El número de miembros estaba entre los treinta y los cuarenta.

En cambio los Uchiha también eran un clan antiguo, pero ellos habían hecho su fortuna con carreras militares muy exitosas, había quienes los conocían como "el clan de la guerra" y con mucha razón, dado que sin ellos hubiera sido imposible que el País del Fuego se mantuviera fuerte y tampoco habría podido conquistar a sus países-colonia. Por eso los Uchiha eran encomenderos (gobernadores) del País de la Hierba, un lugar que Konoha había conquistado más de un siglo atrás. Su poder radicaba en su técnica de línea sucesoria Sharingan. Sin embargo, su desgracia había comenzado catorce años atrás, cuando todo el clan se reunió para hacer rituales en su templo principal, el Nakano. Hubo un incendio y sólo tres sobrevivientes de los cuarenta miembros del clan. Demiyah Uchiha era uno de ellos.

En resumidas cuentas, los Hyuuga eran un clan que apreciaba los buenos modales y la virtud. Los Uchiha preferían el poder.

Si esa familia había sido invitada a la cena de compromiso, fue porque Naruto había insistido en traerlos.

Neji suspiró. Pensar en los Uchiha le provocaba jaqueca.

Neji encontró a las hermanas Hyuuga en la habitación de Hinata. La menor estaba sentada en el futón y la mayor estaba ante el tocador mientras una muchacha del clan le peinaba el cabello.

― ¡Neji-niisan!―exclamó Hinata cuando lo vio e intentó levantarse, pero luego se acordó de que la estaban peinando, se sonrojó y volvió a sentarse. Pero su mirada continuó feliz.

―Hinata-sama está hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó.

Neji no mentía. "_Parece una delicada flor", _pensó al mirar su kimono azul y su suave rostro adornado con una alegría inmensa.

―Me... voy a... casar―susurró Hinata como si no lo pudiera creer.

―Naruto es un shinobi muy despistado―comentó Neji sentándose junto a Hanabi―, pero sé que es una buena persona. La merece, Hinata-sama.

―Además es hijo del Yondaime Hokage―aportó Hanabi―. A papá y a él les convenía esta boda: papá necesitaba un esposo para deslindarse de Hinata y Naruto tenía que cumplir las órdenes del consejo de sabios, ¿no?

Neji alzó una ceja. Hinata volteó para que no vieran su expresión.

―Es hijo de un kage y siempre ha vivido como quiere―insistió Hanabi―, pero ahora que es mayor, el consejo de Konoha le exige que cumpla con el protocolo y se case con una chica de buena familia, no con esa enfermera del pueblo con la que lo he visto.

― ¡Hanabi-imouto-san!―exclamó Hinata un poco alterada―. Estás confundiendo las cosas. Es que Naruto-kun es muy amable con todos y...

― ¿Estás diciendo...?―comenzó Neji lentamente, con el ceño fruncido―. ¿... Que Naruto no quiere casarse con Hinata-sama porque ama a otra?

―Sí, y también que ese matrimonio no va a funcionar.― Y Hanabi se levantó, segura de sí misma.

La respiración de Hinata se hizo más rápida a la vez que el color se estaba yendo de su rostro.

―Funcionará porque Naruto-kun me quiere y yo lo amo.

―Hinata.

Los cuatro (contando a la peinadora) se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la puerta.

El líder del clan entró en ese momento, sin previo aviso. Detrás de él venía una mujer a la que Neji conocía muy bien.

Alta, delgada y blanca. Kimono verde y sencillo. Cabello suelto, negro, largo y lacio. Rostro alargado, nariz larga y pómulos sobresalientes. Ojos pequeños y negros. Expresión altanera y orgullosa. Demiyah Uchiha.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para intercambiar saludos de hipócrita cortesía ni miradas sorprendidas, porque el líder del clan se paró junto a Hinata con expresión dura.

―Namikaze Naruto rompió el compromiso.

El hombre escupió cada palabra impregnada con el más profundo enojo.

_Naruto..._

_...Rompió..._

... _El compromiso._

La vista de Hinata se nubló.

...

―Ni siquiera se atrevió a venir en persona―masculló Neji.

― ¿Cómo se atreve...?―Hanabi cerró los ojos, su respiración estaba agitada por el enojo―. Tú―abrió los ojos y señaló a Demiyah―, ¿qué excusa dio ese... Namikaze?

Neji, Hanabi y Demiyah Uchiha estaban hincados frente al futón del líder del clan, en el despacho de éste mientras que el líder estaba recargado en la ventana, dándoles la espalda a los jóvenes.

Demiyah Uchiha había venido a ver al líder con el fin de anunciarle el rompimiento del compromiso. Se sabía que Namikaze Naruto tenía una extraña relación con esa familia, por eso no les extrañó que hubiera insistido en invitarlos a la boda, pero de eso a romper el compromiso mediante una de ellos había una gran diferencia.

Después de que Hinata escuchara la mala noticia, se desmayó y la dejaron en su habitación para que la atendieran. Mientras tanto, los cuatro estaban discutiendo la situación.

―Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto―contestó Demiyah estoicamente―. Ustedes planearon la boda con el consejo de ancianos de Konoha, pero no directamente con Naruto.

― ¿Y por qué no dijo nada?―exigió saber Neji.

―No quería desairar a la heredera del clan Hyuuga―Demiyah puso los ojos en blanco―. El tonto... perdón, Naruto pensó que podía solucionarlo con el tiempo, pero ya vimos que no. Ustedes saben que Naruto es huérfano―alzó la voz al ver que Hanabi iba a hablar― e hijo del Yondaime Hokage; saben que cuando él y su esposa Kushina-san murieron, Naruto quedó a cargo de Sandaime Hokage; si en su infancia no tuvo lujos ni una educación excelente, al menos fue feliz... aunque en ese entonces no sabía quién era su padre, porque Yondaime quiso que él se forjara su propio camino sin ningún prejuicio y con esfuerzo. Después de que Sandaime muriera, Naruto se fue con su padrino Jiraya-san. Todos sabemos eso. Ahora que él también está muerto, los miembros del consejo piensan que pueden decidir el futuro del hijo de "Yondaime-sama" con protocolos, justo como les plazca. Y graciosamente coincidió con que ustedes fueron al mismo Consejo a pedir "consejo"―se rió de repetir la palabra― para elegir al esposo de su heredera.

―Estás equivocada―terció Hanabi con una sonrisa fría―. Hinata ya no es la heredera. Soy yo.

La expresión de Demiyah Uchiha tembló un segundo. Luego siguió como si nada, aunque su mirada se tornó enojada.

―Qué bien―escupió―. De todos modos―prosiguió con una pequeña sonrisa altanera, sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. ―, Naruto no tiene la culpa de que el orgulloso clan Hyuuga haya pensado que nadie puede rechazar a uno de los suyos y que den por hecho que todo mundo piense que es un honor respirar su mismo aire.―la chica se levantó, ante las miradas airadas de Neji y Hanabi―. Ahora entiendo por qué Naruto no quiere casarse con Hinata-san: ella es débil y sin carácter. Una mujer así nunca llegará lejos, ni si quiera sirve para ser esposa.

Hanabi también se levantó.

―Vete―exigió con frialdad―. No eres bienvenida en esta casa.

Demiyah la miró de arriba a abajo.

―Eso ya lo sé―dijo antes de salir sin despedirse.

El lugar se quedó en un tenso silencio. Hanabi fulminó con la mirada la puerta por donde Demiyah salió.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer, oto-sama?―preguntó Hanabi a su padre, quien no había volteado en ningún momento―. Nuestro clan... está en deshonra.

Silencio.

―Tenemos que cubrir esta vergüenza, oto-sama―insistió Hanabi―. No puedo mentir: yo ya sospechaba que Naruto no quería a mi hermana...

― ¿Por qué?―inquirió Neji, sin molestarse en ocultar su ira.

―Porque está enamorado de una enfermera llamada Sakura Haruno, yo lo he visto―aseguró Hanabi―. Pero en realidad no pensé que fuera a romper el compromiso. Como máximo preveía que Naruto tendría como concubina a la enfermera y a Hinata como su infeliz esposa.

―Hanabi-sama...―llamó Neji, tratando de controlar su enojo.

Entonces el líder del clan se giró lentamente. Su expresión era insondable.

―Dile a Hinata que haga sus maletas―le ordenó a Hanabi―. Mañana mismo saldrá del país.

...

Cuando salió del despacho del líder del clan Hyuuga, Demiyah Uchiha miró a su alrededor.

Ese era un pasillo de diez metros de largo y dos metros de ancho, en ambas paredes sólo habían una puerta frente a la otra que no sabía qué habitaciones eran, al fondo estaba el despacho del que acababa de salir y exactamente al otro lado, estaba la puerta de entrada/salida del pasillo privado. No había adornos, sólo el retrato de una mujer al que no le puso atención.

Ella caminó, procurando mantener el porte orgulloso de su clan y salió de ese pasillo privado. Al instante se topó con la misma persona de la servidumbre que Neji se había encontrado un rato atrás, antes de entrar al despacho de su tío. Pero Demiyah, contraria a Neji, no fingió que no lo conocía.

―Buenas noches, Haku―lo saludó sin detenerse a verlo.

―Buenas noches, Demi-san―saludó Haku.

Demiyah no esperó a que alguien la acompañara hasta la salida de la casa, ella misma salió y en el jardín encontró su carroza jalada por caballos. Por cierto, observó con cinismo cómo ahora los sirvientes iban y venían, quitando adornos y hablando sobre "quién sabe por qué, ya no habrá fiesta".

Entonces una figura saltó desde el lugar del cochero y le abrió la puerta; como llevaba su sombrero ladeado, no se podía ver su rostro; luego un mozo le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir.

― ¿Qué tal te fue Demi-chan?―preguntó el primero―. ¿No te comieron los ogros?

―Ja, pagaría por volver a ver sus caras de cuando les di la noticia, Tobi-kun―la chica bufó y subió al coche.

―Tobi tiene curiosidad―dijo el primero, aún sin cerrar la puerta―. Tobi quiere saber por qué Demi-chan vino hasta hoy si Naruto-kun le pidió ese favor hace una semana.

La chica sonrió con cinismo.

―Soy un poco dramática, ¿sabes? "La boda se rompe la misma noche de la cena de compromiso"―lo dijo como si fuera una obra de teatro muy buena, no la vida real―. Lo hubiera hecho el día de la boda, pero creo que entonces no estaré en el país.―luego miró hacia arriba, donde se supone que era la habitación de Hinata―. La deshonra del clan Hyuuga―sonrió―, ¿ya te dije que odio a ese clan?

―Como un millón de veces.

El chico llamado Tobi cerró la puerta y subió al lugar del cochero, junto al mozo sirviente de la Uchiha.

―Por cierto―ella asomó su cabeza por la ventana―, tú―señaló al mozo―, cuando lleguemos quiero que vayas a avisarle a Naruto que ya cumplí el favor que quería.

― ¿Hasta Sunagakure?―Tobi se sorprendió―. Tobi cree que es muy peligroso cruzar la frontera.

―No me importa, es una orden.

.

..

...

**Notas**:

*Ninshuu: religión de los ninjas.

¡Hola personitas bonitas!

Lamento la tardanza, advertí que seguiría si el primer cap. tenía mucha aceptación. Bueno, tuvo 3 comentarios, pero con eso voy a trabajar :D

Esto es un Universo Alterno, hay ninjas pero imagínenlo como una sociedad del siglo XVIII. La "masacre del clan Uchiha" sucedió, pero de otra manera y hay más de 3 sobrevivientes (3 son los que la gente sabe que están vivos). Demi Uchiha es como yo creo que sería una chica del clan, ódienla, con ella serán 3 OOC pero ninguno es protagonista ni Mary Sue o Gary Stu.

Muchas gracias a **GabyUchiha15, Guest (**espero haber resuelto tus dudas, lo de Hinata y los Akatsuki vendrá después) y **sasuhina.**

Cuídense,

Ab Freiheit.


	3. Contratiempo

**3\. Contratiempo**

Las calles de Konoha, la capital del país del Fuego, estaban muy concurridas a las doce del día, dado que era la hora en la que las sirvientas y las amas de casa salían a hacer sus compras del día.

Konoha, Konoha, Konoha, ¿cómo describir a ciudad tan bella y pura? Sus calles empedradas, sus habitantes vivarachos, sus plazoletas amplias... todo era digno de retratarse en una pintura. En ese preciso momento varias personas estaban reunidas en una placita, escuchando a uno de los voceros que comunicaban las noticias en voz alta para aquellos que no sabían leer o que no tenían dinero para comprar un boletín informador.

― "Los tres hijos del Yondaime Kazekage desaparecieron hace una semana: Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro"―decía este hombre casi a gritos―. "Aquí están sus retratos, si los ha visto por favor comuníqueselo a las autoridades. Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro..."

Neji escuchó esa noticia mientras esperaba que lo atendieran, recargado con los codos en la barra de Ichiraku, un pequeño restaurante que estaba cercano a la placita.

―Qué extraño, ¿no?―habló el encargado del local, el señor de Ichiraku, para hacerle plática al Hyuuga mientras le traía su pedido―. Con lo fuerte que ha de estar la seguridad de Yondaime Kazekage-san, es extraño que sus tres hijos hayan desaparecido.

Neji no contestó. Le preocupaba más que esas desapariciones le atrajeran otros problemas a la inestable relación de Suna y Konoha.

El restaurante no estaba muy concurrido, de hecho sólo había seis clientes, contándolo a él. Dos de esos clientes, un joven rubio y una niña de cabello anaranjado, en ese momento se sentaron junto al Hyuuga.

―Konoha es una ciudad muy hermosa―le decía el rubio alegremente a la niña―. Sus placitas de piedra, sus mujeres, sus flores, sus viveza, sus mujeres, su espectacular diseño, sus mujeres... ¡Válgame Kami-sama, sus mujeres!―y entonces el chico le guiñó el ojo a la hija del dueño del lugar, quien acababa de salir de la cocina con una botella en la mano, el pedido de Neji. La chica sonrió encantada.

― ¡Takeshi-san!―exclamó escandalizada la niña que venía con él. Ella era una chiquilla que tenía su cabello peinado en dos enormes moños altos y las mejillas muy ruborizadas―. Eso es falta de respeto.

―Venga, primita Moegui, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad―el chico sonrió con inocencia―. ¿No, señor?―miró al dependiente.

El señor entrecerró los ojos. El chico le había coqueteado a su hija en sus narices y le hablaba muy quitado de la pena.

― ¿Se les ofrece algo?―inquirió intentando no parecer molestado.

― ¿Y mi pedido?―preguntó Neji sin dejar que el tal Takeshi y su prima Moegui contestaran. La hija del dependiente, que había estado mirando a Takeshi con una tímida sonrisa coqueta, se sobresaltó.

―Aquí está el jugo de naranja, señor―le entregó la botella―. Lo siento, no pudimos encontrar más sake, se nos acabó; es que una de las carretas de la caravana que asaltaron la semana pasada también era de nuestro proveedor y...

―Sake a esta hora, ¿eh?―interrumpió Takeshi acercando su silla a Neji―. Los únicos que beben a esta hora son los despechados, los desesperados y los que se sienten nerviosos, ¿cuál eres tú, Hyuuga-san?

Neji se sorprendió que él supiera su apellido. Luego se acordó de que el distintivo de los Hyuuga eran sus ojos y se dio un golpe mental. Después miró de reojo a ese chico, Takeshi, porque hacerlo cara a cara era darle demasiada importancia. Tenía el cabello rubio, lacio un poco largo y alborotado (probablemente llevaba días sin peinarse), sus ojos eran alemndrados, azules y pícaros; y su complexión era liviana y alta, quizá un poco más que él; su ropa era simple: un pantalón café, botines y una camisa blanca fajada. Lo extraño era que el chico parecía tener más o menos la misma edad de Neji, bueno, a Neji le extrañó porque Takeshi no parecía ser muy maduro.

La niña que iba con él, la pequeña Moegui, se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, como si se estuviera obligando a sí misma a no intervenir. Era lógico, en esa sociedad estaba mal visto que las mujeres se metieran en pláticas de hombres si éstos no les daban permiso. Eso era el mejor estereotipo de una mujer decente: linda, callada y sumisa.

―No importa el sake, ¿cuánto es?―dijo Neji con monotonía, ignorando a Takeshi.

―Cien yenes.

― Entonces era cierto eso de que estaban asaltando caravanas de comerciantes―comentó Takeshi a nadie en particular―. Pensé que era un chisme nada más.

―Están asaltando caravanas―aseguró Ichiraku omitiendo su molestia inicial por aquél chico―. De hecho, los Hyuuga también perdieron mercancía muy importante, ¿no es así?―miró a Neji, a quien no le gustó que dieran ese dato a desconocidos.

―No fue cosa importante―replicó secamente. Mentira, habían sido diez carrozas con oro, especias y arroz―. Tenga―le dio doscientos yenes a la hija del dependiente y esperó su cambio. La chica buscó en sus bolsillos cien yenes.

― ¿Y quién dicen los rumores que fue el culpable?―preguntó Takeshi con curiosidad.

El hombre se inclinó en tono confidencial. Neji no se movió, no le interesaba escuchar lo que sea que fueran a decir. Takeshi sí hizo la cabeza hacia enfrente.

―Dicen que fueron ninjas de Suna―susurró el de Ichiraku.

Neji se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba atrasando en entregarle su cambio porque también estaba escuchando lo que su papá decía. El Hyuuga bufó y estiró la mano y ella, apenada, le dio el dinero.

Takeshi se echó a reír.

―Y falta que Suna diga que Konoha secuestró a los hijos del Kazekage, ¿eh?―dijo entre risas―. Qué bueno que los de Iwagakure no tenemos muchos problemas con otros países. Excepto con los de Kiri, ya sabe, en el pasado estuvimos en guerra con ellos porque sus Siete Espadachines nos quisieron invadir y demás cosas que no recuerdo.

Neji, que se había levantado para irse, alentó el paso y escuchó atentamente. Él no era el único que sospechaba que Iwagakure estaba manipulando a Suna para que atacara a Konoha, ya que un par de años atrás los ninjas élite de Konoha se enteraron de que Suna tenía una fuerte deuda (no pública) con Iwagakure y de que algunos ninjas de Iwa habían estado en Suna. Aunque para el Hokage todo quedaba en una simple sospecha.

― ¿Usted es de Iwagakure?

―Seh, pero mi madre es de Konoha, es la prima de la mamá de Moegui-chan. Ah por cierto, soy Takeshi Ishida, un placer.

Neji, considerando que ese Takeshi no era una amenaza, salió. No se dio cuenta de que Takeshi seguía sus pasos con la vista, mirando de reojo.

Neji caminó por la plaza con rapidez y llegó hasta una carroza que estaba estacionada lejos de la gente. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

―Aquí está su jugo de naranja, Hinata-sama.

Ella, su prima, la que una vez había sido una joven alegre y tierna, lo miró como si no lo reconociera. Lo miró con tristeza.

―Beba, por favor―murmuró Neji acercando la botellita―. Está fresco y está rico. Necesita beber algo―insistió al ver que ella no lo tomaba.

Hinata obedeció sumisamente. Ella siempre obedecía, pero no con tristeza ni como autómata como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Neji le dio la orden al conductor de que avanzaran. En cuanto el carro comenzó a moverse, Hinata se estremeció un poco.

―Si no quiere irse, podemos esperar―dijo Neji mirándola con ansiedad. No le gustaba verla en ese mal estado, como si estuviera muerta en vida.

―No―murmuró ella―. Es una orden de otou-sama.

―Hinata-sama, no tiene que vivir a la sombra de lo que los demás le exijan―musitó Neji―. Tiene que vivir su propia vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Si vivo por mí misma sería muy egoísta... habrá más sufrimiento para mi familia.

Neji se contuvo para no chasquear la lengua. No le gustaba ver a Hinata en ese estado, pero lo que menos soportaba era su firme voluntad para obedecer todos los mandatos aún a costa de sus necesidades. Sin embargo, eso era algo con lo que tenía que encontrarse a diario porque casi todas las damas de la alta sociedad del medio eran así. Hanabi Hyuuga y Demiyah Uchiha eran una excepción, pero incluso ella se portaban dentro de los límites de las reglas por más que refunfuñaran.

Hinata necesitaba descansar en su hogar para que las heridas de su corazón se curaran. No tenía que huir de las habladurías, mucho menos a un lugar en el que no estaría con su familia, sus seres queridos.

―Papá dijo que el internado para señoritas del País de la Hierba será lo mejor para mí―comentó Hinata.

Esa era la orden del líder Hyuuga: Hinata tenía que vivir en el colegio para señoritas nobles de Tsunaje Senju en el país de la Hierba. Por eso Hinata estaba subida en ese carruaje con su equipaje, porque esa misma tarde saldría de Konoha. Esa mañana se había despedido de su padre y de su hermana y una hora atrás había parado en Konoha porque Neji había insistido en ir a comprar un poco del jugo favorito de Hinata para animarla. Ahora partiría fuera de Konoha con Neji como su guardián.

Neji negó con la cabeza. Hinata no necesitaba entrar en un colegio para aprender los protocolos de la buena educación, ella incluso podría dar clases ahí. Él pensaba que Hinata necesitaba estar con alguien que no permitiera que ella se deprimiera más.

A él le habían hecho lo mismo dos años atrás, después de los funerales de su padre lo enviaron de vuelta a estudiar el Ninshuu con el hokage. Ahora pretendían que Hinata se fuera a estudiar en la Academia de Senju Tsunade después del rompimiento de su compromiso, incluso el líder dijo que era una suerte que la próxima caravana hacia el País de la Hierba saliera pronto. Al parecer los Hyuuga se obligaban a sí mismos a rehuir del dolor.

_"Namikaze Naruto, me voy a vengar de ti. Te mataré." _prometió mentalmente.

...

En otra parte del mundo, específicamente en el desierto de Suna, donde el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor...

Naruto miró su mapa por enésima vez. Lo volteó, lo leyó de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha, lo puso de cabeza, de pies y luego miró a su alrededor. Al final hizo un mohín.

Namikaze Naruto estaba oficialmente perdido. Sin agua, sin comida, sin ropa limpia y en medio desierto de Sunagakure sin ningún tipo de ayuda cercana.

Todo había comenzado cuando, una semana atrás, había recibido una carta de Gaara "_Ayuda_" decía el escrito.

_Naruto revoloteó en la cocina de su casa, como loco de un lado a otro._

_―__Capa, capa, capa... ¡¿Dónde cojones está mi capa, dattebayo'?!―decía desesperado._

_―__La traes puesta..._

_Naruto se tanteó la ropa y casi suspiró de alivio al notar que la capa de viaje que estaba buscando... la tenía puesta. Pero inmediatamente sacó una bolsa de plástico y comenzó a echarle toda la comida que encontró en la cocina. Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen... ¡Ah, y más ramen!_

_―__Namikaze, creo que deberías esperar a Sasuke..._

_Naruto ignoró a la chica que estaba parada en la puerta y que le estaba hablando, mas no por grosería sino porque estaba ocupado haciendo su provisión de ramen. Ella, Uchiha Demiyah, lo estaba visitando porque hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de él. Los Uchiha sobrevivientes eran la única familia que manifestaba un poco de preocupación por Naruto y eso él nunca lo iba a olvidar._

_―__Gaara me necesita―musitó Naruto agitando la carta que un ave le acababa de traer._

_Demiyah Uchiha le arrebató la carta y lo leyó: "Ayuda", nada más. No indicaba su problema ni nada por el estilo._

_―__Ni si quiera sabes a lo que te enfrentas, Namikaze..._

_―__Mi amigo está en problemas... ¡¿Dónde rayos está el jitomate, 'ttebayo?!―gritó casi desesperado. Demiyah le lanzó una bolsa con un kilo de jitomates que le golpeó la cabeza pero que pudo ―. ¡Au... gracias! Oye, Demi-chan, ¿puedes mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke-teme y decirle que voy a Suna a ayudar a Gaara?_

_La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_― __¡No puedes ir a Suna tú solo, Namikaze!―exclamó―. Las fronteras ya no son seguras..._

_―__Meh, ¡nadie puede hacerle daño a Namikaze Naruto, 'ttebayo!_

_― __¿Y tu compromiso con la Hyuuga?_

_Naruto se tropezó con sus propios pies, trastabilló y si no se cayó fue porque consiguió equilibrarse él solito._

_― __¡Demi-chan, sé mi mensajera por favor...!―suplicó acercándose a la mujer y poniendo ojitos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia―. Habla tú primero con ellos, explícales que todo fue un malentendido y... y... y que me perdonen. Cuando vuelva de Suna te juro que hablaré con ellos, 'ttebayo._

_La chica lo miró con sorpresa._

_― __¿Quieres... romper el compromiso de verdad? ¿Por qué? Es Hyuuga Hinata._

_Naruto dejó de moverse como pirinola y suspiró con pesadez._

_―__Hinata-chan es una chica buena, muy buena, 'ttebayo―confesó―. Y tiene un corazón bien grande._

_―__Ve al punto._

_―__Yo amo a Sakura-chan―afirmó Naruto retomando su labor de buscar más ramen para su viaje hasta Suna―. Hinata-chan... merece casarse con alguien que la ame a _ella _y que la ayude a ser fuerte... no alguien como yo. Conmigo sólo va a ser infeliz porque yo no la amo._

Naruto gruñó al recordar eso. Había pasado más de una semana después de esa conversación y un par de días después de la fecha del supuesto baile de compromiso (que esperaba que Demiyah hubiera roto a tiempo). No había podido llegar a Sunagakure a pesar de que tenía un mapa y había ido varias veces a esa villa. Estaba perdido y lo peor: sin haber podido ayudar a Gaara de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado.

¿Por qué se había perdido si él había viajado varias veces a Suna? Porque todas esas veces había sido acompañado por su padrino Jiraya o por personas de esa villa; sin embargo, ahora estaba solo y el paisaje del gran desierto era el mismo, no podía saber cuál era la dirección correcta.

Desesperado, asustado, desesperado, hambriento, desesperado, acalorado... ¡Desesperado! ¿Y si le había pasado algo a su amigo de Sunagakure?

Tenía que llegar...

Naruto tenía que estar en Suna pronto, ya...

El hambre estaba comenzando a hacerlo sentir débil, por lo que sus ojos no podían fijarse en un solo punto. Quería caer, pero ¡Tenía que llegar a Suna!

Cuando estaba pensando en pellizcarse las mejillas para reaccionar y no caer desfallecido, sintió una nueva presencia y se forzó a avivar sus cinco sentidos.

Dos ninjas de Sunagakure se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia él. Naruto sólo alcanzó a festejar un segundo, porque después se dio cuenta de que esos dos llevaban kunais en las manos y no tenían expresiones amigables. ¿Por qué? Él venía en son de paz.

Naruto no quería huir porque no tenía nada que temer. Aunque no tenía energía, se quedó a hacerles frente.

...

Neji no quería dejar completamente sola a Hinata, por eso siguió a la caravana a escondidas.

Tenía órdenes de volver a Konoha después de haberla dejado en los límites del País del Fuego y los del País de la Hierba, pero Neji no confiaba en la seguridad de la caravana que la llevaría a la Academia del País de la Hierba aunque tuviera un servicio de guardia ninja.

Oculto entre las ramas de los árboles, el chico estaba observando con su Byakugan cómo los viajeros desempacaban sus cosas para meterlas en el hostal en el que pasarían la noche. La tímida Hinata estaba entre ellos porque Neji, por órdenes de Hanabi, la había dejado viajar con esa caravana justo después de cruzar la frontera del País del Fuego. Aunque había dejado a una doncella que le serviría como compañera y sirvienta, Neji sentía que prácticamente la estaba dejando sola.

―Neji-san―llamó alguien detrás de él, trepado en una rama de otro árbol. Neji no necesitó voltear para saber que era Haku con su máscara de ANBU―. Tenemos que volver a Konoha, he detectado que los ninjas de la Raíz se están movilizando.

― ¿Sólo viniste por eso?―dijo Neji entre dientes sin perder la concentración. Los ninjas de ANBU Raíz eran shinobis que me movían de forma independiente de los shinobi oficiales de Konoha porque eran liderados por un hombre llamado Danzo y los de Konoha por el Hokage; aunque ambos querían proteger al país, tenían métodos distintos y había cierta rivalidad entre ellos―. Puedes vigilarlos sin mí, es más, nos dijeron que tendremos más refuerzos.

El Hokage sospechaba que había ninjas de la Raíz espiando a los grandes comerciantes de Konoha, por eso había enviado a varios ninjas para que vigilaran el movimiento de la ciudad. ¿Por qué a comerciantes? Porque ellos eran los principales afectados por los asaltos en la frontera, había la posibilidad de que alguien de Konoha supiera sus movimientos e informara a los delincuentes para que supieran cuándo atacar. Neji ya suponía las sospechas del Hokage: ese _alguien_ era la Raíz, que quería provocar hostilidades con el gobierno de Sunagakure para que el pueblo se pusiera en contra del Hokage y que después Danzo se hiciera con el poder sobre Konoha. ¿Por qué no habían apresado a Danzo y su Raíz? Porque no se les había comprobado ningún crimen y además, Danzo decía que el objetivo de Raíz era proteger a Konoha.

¿Por qué el objetivo eran los comerciantes? Porque el comercio de arroz, sal y especias eran la base económica de Konoha.

Por eso Neji estaba ahí, para poder vigilar Konoha bajo el pretexto de la boda de Hinata, pero eso no significaba que se preocupaba por su familia. Especialmente por Hinata.

―Es un trabajo en equipo, Neji-san.

―Haku, tengo que vigilar.

―Estamos en territorio del País del Fuego y hay guardia ninja―puntualizó Haku con su habitual voz átona―, Hinata-sama no corre peligro. Si usted se queda aquí existe la posibilidad de que nos perdamos de información muy importante en Konoha. Usted sabe que un dato podría ser la diferencia entre guerra y paz. En una guerra Hinata-sama sí correría grave peligro.

Neji estaba desarmado. Usualmente él era quien ganaba en los pocos debates que tenía con Haku, pero ahora no podía argumentar de forma racional porque el factor Sentimiento estaba bloqueando su forma de pensar.

―Somos ninjas―dijo Haku―. Tenemos que obedecer órdenes.

Neji lo ignoró y agudizó el alcance del Byakugan a más de diez kilómetros. Después de un par de minutos en los que Haku esperó pacientemente, Neji dictaminó que no había peligro cercano. Luego se volvió sin hablar, y se alejó con lentitud, saltando entre los árboles sin desactivar su Byakugan. Por ahora tenía que confiar la seguridad de Hinata en la guardia ninja de la caravana.

Haku lo siguió de cerca.

―Deambulé por Konoha y me enteré de que los Sarutobi tienen dos nuevos sirvientes―informó Haku―. Los estuve vigilando y noté que sus movimientos son demasiado ágiles como los de un ninja.

― ¿No son de los nuestros?

―No. Los Akimichi están contratando ayudantes para la construcción de su segunda cocina...

―Debemos estar pendientes de que ningún espía sea uno de esos ayudantes. Los Akimichi son comerciantes importantes porque exportan grandes cantidades de carne de res.

―También los de Ichiraku están haciendo negocios con un nuevo proveedor porque el anterior se fue a la quiebra, porque su mercancía estaba en la caravana que asaltaron la semana pasada en la frontera con Suna.

― ¿Ya verificaste la identidad de sus nuevos proveedores?

―No―Neji vio con su Byakugan que Haku estaba sonriendo―. ¿Sabe, Neji-san? Hoy llegó nuestro ninja de refuerzo, lo dejé a cargo en lo que venía por usted.

― ¿Quién es?

―Lo conocerá cuando lleguemos. Existe una posibilidad de que ya lo haya visto y no lo hubiera reconocido, Neji-san.

...

Hinata miró el cielo a través de la ventana de su dormitorio en el hostal donde se hospedaba. Lo más oscuro de la noche ya había pasado, calculaba que eran entre las cuatro y cinco de la mañana. Pero ahora no había luna como le gustaba.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerla a un lado y privarla de la felicidad?

A los dos años había perdido a su mamá y nadie se había preocupado por ocupar su lugar. Su padre jamás se había interesado en ella, de él sólo había recibido indiferencia y desdén. Su pequeña hermana a la que había procurado amar sobre todas las cosas... sólo la molestaba y la hería con sus palabras. Su clan la miraba desde abajo, como si temiera hablarle a la ex-heredera del clan. Su único consuelo podría haber sido Neji-san, el único que mostraba preocupación por ella, pero Hinata se obligaba a hacerse a la idea de un día él tendría que formar su propia familia y alejarse, ella no tenía ningún derecho de aferrarse a él y no soltarlo. ¿Era mucho pedir el tener un compañero de vida? ¿Alguien que la protegiera y del que ella estuviera pendiente con sus cuidados y atenciones? ¿Alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida, los momentos malos y los buenos? ¿Alguien como un marido?

¿Alguien tan noble como Naruto-kun?

Lentamente sentía que su corazón se hundía en su pecho más y más, bajo un peso que no se podía quitar. Una tristeza que no quería dejarla respirar con tranquilidad.

―Naruto-kun...―sollozó sin contener una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla―. ¿Por qué?

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

―P-pase...

―Aquí está su tina de baño, Hinata-sama. ― Era Rem, su doncella de compañía con ese artefacto. Era una niña Hyuuga que no tenía más de doce años.

Hinata se desvistió y entró en el agua moviéndose como una autómata, ya que su mente seguía pensando en su Naruto-kun, preguntándose si de verdad valía tan poco como para que alguien como él no la quisiera de esposa.

Su doncella la ayudó a pasar los perfumes por su cabellera y tallarla con delicadeza como una fina danza pre-ensayada.

―Hinata-sama debería sentirse bien―habló Rem amablemente.

Hinata no contestó.

―Iba a casarse con un hombre al que casi no conoce―insistió Rem―. ¿Qué tal si en realidad era un malvado?

Mentira. Hinata había conocido a Naruto desde la infancia. Ella solía mirarlo de lejos cuando él aún era un huérfano desconocido y nadie lo conocía como el hijo del Yondaime Hokage. Ella lo había visto deambular solito por la calle sin nadie que lo esperara en casa, pero que nunca se derrumbó por eso. Ella había visto su fortaleza y su buen corazón, eso era suficiente para Hinata.

Mientras pasaba con delicadeza el trapo mojado por su vientre y sus senos, no pudo evitar imaginar sin timidez que las manos de él eran las que la ariciaban en lugar de las propias. Cerró los ojos y recreó el tacto de él, sus firmes y duras manos tocándola con la tranquilidad con la que se tocaba una flor. Si él estuviera ahí... si se hubieran casado... ¿Ella le habría entregado su pureza sin miedo?

―Listo, Hinata-sama.

Bum. Su pequeña burbuja utópica se rompió con la voz de Rem. Hinata de inmediato se regañó a sí misma por tener esa clase de pensamientos impuros, indignos de una señorita.

―Iré a preguntar si hay desayunos disponibles a esta hora―dijo Rem y salió después de que Hinata se vistiera.

Hinata dudaba que los cocineros ya estuvieran levantados; ella lo estaba dada la costumbre de los Hyuuga de despertarse mucho antes de que el sol saliera. Pero la dejó marchar porque quería estar sola.

Su corazón se hundía cada vez que pensaba en Naruto, paso a paso, paulatinamente. Y sin embargo, no quería dejar de pensar en él, de soñar con el futuro que hubieran tenido juntos... de imaginar que él estaba con ella.

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

No, ella simplemente no quería dejar ir ese futuro con el que se había ilusionado desde niña, mucho antes de que el Consejo de ancianos de Konoha y su padre arreglaran el compromiso.

No quería dejar ir esa utopía y enfrentarse con la realidad. No quería sentirse sola.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la dueña del local entró. Era una mujer sencilla un poco entrada en años, que tenía una expresión permanente de cansancio y estrés.

―Me temo que tendrá que salir con nosotros, niña―dijo secamente―. Nos dijeron que un criminal peligroso se escondió en el hostal y tenemos que evacuar a todos los residentes.

A Hinata le hubiera gustado reaccionar con miedo y prisa, pero envuelta en su letargo, tomó un abrigo y siguió a la señora con calma sin ser conciente de que un criminal se había ocultado en el edificio.

En el camino escuchó los ruidos de los otros huéspedes, a los que sí habían despertado para evacuarlos. Los llevaron al patio, junto a las carrozas y a las caballerizas. Afuera del hostal el sol aún no alumbraba, pero algunos hombres habían encendido unas cuantas lámparas de aceite cuya luz daba contra las caras somnolientas o asustadas, y contra el pasto del patio. Mientras tanto, los ninjas de la guardia se metieron en el edificio para catearlo.

En uno de esos momentos, Rem se acercó a Hinata. La pobre estaba temblando de miedo ante la perspectiva de estar cerca de un peligroso criminal.

―Dicen que el criminal es un Akatsuki―cuchicheó asustada―. Dicen que es muy peligroso y...

―A ver los que están en mi caravana―llamó entonces una rubia que estaba a unos metros de Hinata. Ella era Ino Yamanaka, la guía de la caravana que se dirigía a la Academia de Senju Tsunade―. Por favor no se separen, reúnanse conmigo y manténganse alertas. No se preocupen, nuestra guardia son ninjas de élite que atraparán al criminal...

Hinata, empujada ligeramente por Rem, se acercó a Ino y esperó mientras los otros integrantes de su caravana también se les unían.

En ese momento dos ninjas se pusieron a la cabeza del grupo de huéspedes. Hinata los reconoció como dos ninjas de élite que eran parte de la guardia de su caravana. Uno de ellos indicó:

―Recogeremos sus armas, por favor entreguen todos los objetos que puedan causar algún daño. Esto es para asegurarnos de que el criminal no está entre ustedes―aclaró ante las protestas que hicieron los huéspedes, principalmente los hombres.

― ¿Por qué dicen eso?―exigió saber un hombre.

―Porque los ninjas tienen muchas formas de disfrazarse, incluso de hacerse pasar por otras personas―explicó el otro con calma―. Este criminal es un ninja renegado muy peligroso y podría estar entre ustedes para atacar por la espalda. Por favor, si no tiene nada qué temer, obedezca las órdenes, es por su propia seguridad.

Su compañero hizo que se formaran en filas para hacer la recolección más rápida. Hinata no dio nada, a no ser que un peine se considerara como un arma mortal.

Una vez que terminaron, la gente se reagrupó murmurando con miedo.

Entonces otro ninja salió del edificio para anunciar que el criminal no estaba en el hostal, cosa que alivió a todo mundo, pero que iban a peinar los alrededores para poder atraparlo y dormir con tranquilidad.

―Somos pocos ninjas, así que necesitamos que todos los hombres nos ayuden a hacer la guardia...

Varios protestaron, diciendo que no eran sirvientes, pero tuvieron que obedecer a los ninja. Cuando los hombres huéspedes se agruparon y se alejaron, todas las mujeres y niños se dispusieron a entrar al edificio.

―No pueden entrar por ahí―anunció la dueña del lugar con pesadez y la voz temblorosa.

― ¿Eh, por qué no?―Ino se molestó.

¡Bum!

Hinata se sobresaltó y volteó rápidamente. Ahí donde había estado el grupo de hombres, había una gran voluta de humo y... figuras cayendo sin vida. Un explosivo.

La sangre se le heló. No podía creer... ¿Los hombre habían...?

Cuando las otras mujeres empezaron a gritar con pánico, Hinata pudo parpadear.

―A ver, mujercitas―dijo el líder de los ninjas con una sonrisa maléfica―. Vayan haciendo una fila y métanse en las carrozas.

Las mujeres se agitaron. ¿Qué había pasado? Ninguna sabía. Algunas corrieron hacia donde habían estado los hombres, pero los ninjas les lanzaron kunais que, clavados en el cuello o en puntos vitales, las mataron enseguida. Las otras se quedaron estáticas en su lugar, sin poder entender nada.

Hinata cerró los ojos, muerta de miedo.

―Entren en las carrozas en silencio―ordenó el ninja como si nada hubiera pasado―. Mataremos a las que hable, griten o hagan algún otro ruido.

Las mujeres, aterradas, sólo se juntaron más entre sí.

― No pueden...―susurró Ino anonadada.

―A ver―el ninja dio un paso―. La dueña de este hostal nos debía muchísimo dinero y, como no tiene para pagar ni quiere morir, nos vendió a todos sus inquilinos. Para que aprendan que nadie se burla de Akatsuki―miró a la dueña, quien estaba en la entrada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

― ¿Qué... qué van a hacer con nosotras?―preguntó Ino envalentonada, poniéndose frente al grupo de mujeres como si estuviera defendiéndolas.

― Prostituirlas, ¿de qué otra manera le vamos a sacar provecho a un montón de mujeres inútiles?

Mientras ese ninja decía eso, sus rasgos cambiaron, como si su cara se estuviera derritiendo. Hinata, vio entonces que su verdadero rostro era uno blanco como la cal con unos redondos ojos amarillos.

Hinata tuvo la horrible sensación de que todos los otros ninjas que estaban a su alrededor sin moverse para defenderlas, tampoco eran los originales. Porque los ninjas eran especialistas en suplantar a otros, sobre todo los criminales.

.

..

...

¡**Buenas, mi gente!**

Para **Uchiha Hyuuga Hinata **(¡a ti ya te conozco!), **AFuckingAngel **(Hinata tiene que restregarles en la cara que va a mejorar y Naruto es demasiado Naruto para morir), **LilyHime100 **(la culpa la tiene la Uchiha porque le gusta el drama, a veces hasta a mí me cae mal ella… sólo a veces. Oh, saldrán ya casi), **Kattyto Nebel **(tú me te me haces familiar… ¿no eres fan de las saga de Percy Jackson también?-regáñame si me equivoco-. See, habrá un encontrón feo) y **Nymphadora Black B **(oh lo tengo que seguir a toda costa, je). Muchas gracias por sus sexys comentarios.

Nadie se desespere, el siguiente episodio es de ese maldito al que muchos odian llamado Sasuke. Hay más Uchiha vivos (Shisui, Itachi, Obito…), sólo que nadie más que su familia lo sabe.

Los que esperan el siguiente cap. de "Momentos SasuHina" sépanse que estoy trabajando en el siguiente episodio sobre todo porque ya vi el nuevo diseño de Sasuke y me dio muchas ideas. Los que esperan el de "Webeando Online", lo mismos.

Cuídense mucho,

**Ab Freiheit.**


	4. Atención

Hola, nenes y nenas.

Este no es un capítulo normal, pero es un aviso que nos importa a todos los usuarios de Fanfiction. Net

Me uní a la campaña contra el software malicioso que está atacando la página (por lo tanto, a nosotros también), si ven sus redes sociales encontrarán esta campaña. ¿De qué se trata? De reportar todas las páginas web que copian ilegalmente el contenido de Fanfiction . Net y lo usan como carnada para que la gente entre en ellos y se vean llenos de publicidad engañosa, virus, malaware en general. ¡Nos están plagiando en nuestras propias narices!

Tu perfil, tus historias, todo esto está siendo copiado en este momento por aquellas páginas que se parecen a fanfiction, pero no lo son. Me fui a cerciorar de que mis fics, "Webeando Online" y el "Curso para villanos por el clan Uchiha", estaban siendo copiados por esas páginas, sin mi permiso, usándolos como cebo para que algún lector curioso entre en ellas y se vea bombardeado por spam y publicidad engañosa que tienen virus y afectar su información personal, incluso el correo electrónico y quién sabe qué más puedan hacer. Aún si no tuvieran virus,ninguno de los autores dimos permiso para que publicaran nuestras historias ahí, por lo que esto es un plagio masivo.

Uno busca en Google un fanfiction, en la lista de resultados aparece el link de Fanfiction . Net, pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!, también aparece que está publicado en sitios como talkfiction . com, thanfiction . org, entre otros, ¡sin permiso!

Pero no se alarmen, simplemente reporten estas páginas con el señor Google. Aquí encontrarán toda la información de qué está pasando, así como una guía para denunciar y dónde hacerlo www. facebook agoradelectoresBeta /posts / 993696897375854? notif _ t = like solo unan los espacios.

Ojo: si encuentran estos sitios, no entren en ellos, porque tienen software malicioso.

Perdón si pensaron que este era un capítulo normal, pero creo que ustedes también tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero mucho,

Ab Freiheit.


End file.
